Paradise X -Will-
by Dakk Tribal
Summary: What could only be described as a dream, Tidus and Yuna find themselves on an island, and while there they decide to deal with their personal issues / Tidus Yuna fluff, post X-2 and set before the audio drama. Lemon possible
1. Chapter 1

The moogle named Mooga entered Room 10 with his cart in tow, whistling to himself a tune he had heard earlier in the day. He was cheery beyond all recognition. The room he was serving was quiet, and so when he entered he changed his whistling to humming and he eventually he got into his business attitude, "Good morning, kupo! I'm Mooga of Mog's Resort! Breakfast is served-"

He turned around and saw that to his surprise there was no one in the room. Not at the wooden table in the center, nor at the bed in the back of the room. There was nobody around.

"Strange, kupo...there was someone here before..." Mooga pushed his cart over to the table and went looking for the guests. He had seen two of them walk into this room late last night, a young woman and a young man and both had appeared extremely worn out.

The moogle went over to the bathroom door and saw the light under the door and heard the shower going. That explained one possibility. Then he went over to the bed. The covers had been disturbed from recent use but had been folded neatly in a job that made his own look adequate. Then he turned to the balcony doors.

Right outside was a young man with short blonde hair and no shirt on but he also wore black shorts and no shoes. He was staring down at the beach below.

Mooga cleared his throat, "Excuse me, kupo."

The young man turned, his expression cheerful, "Hiya."

"Sorry if I disturbed you, but-" the moogle cleared his throat again, reciting his customary Resort call. "I'm Mooga of Mog's Resort, I just wanted to let you know that breakfast is served, kupo."

"Huh? Breakfast..." he walked into the room and noticed the cart near the table. "Oh, that's cool. Thanks."

"You bet, kupo!" Mooga looked around and saw no other evidence of anyone else, but he was sure he had seen two booked for this room. He thought it'd be best to ask, "Where's your friend, kupo?"

"She's in the bath right now," he replied before going over to the table and looking at the meals on the cart. From what Mooga saw he thought he saw his mouth water like he hadn't seen such a meal before.

Going on with custom, Mooga spoke, "Eat what you desire and I will be back for the cart in an hour, kupo."

The door to the bathroom opened slowly, and a tidal wave of steam came on out as did the young woman Mooga had seen last night. Short haired brunette wearing a white yukata without sleeves and a long purple skirt. Her hair was soaking wet and her skin glistened with perspiration. The air in the room was slightly humid but that was because of the tropical climate.

The woman instantly noticed the moogle, her eyes were on him and he felt like he had been set in stone. Her eyes were not the same color, her right was green while the left was blue. She spoke in a soft but polite tone and she bowed slightly to him, "Greetings."

Mooga thought his fur would turn red, but he fought to maintain his composure, "M-Morning, kupo! I was just telling your friend about the service I provide." he turned to the man and he saw him staring at the woman with a loving expression that was otherworldly. It was unlike anything Mooga had ever seen before. The woman was returning the look with one that matched his own.

These two...love each other very much, he thought. Snapping out of his thoughts, the moogle continued, "I'll return for the cart after an hour. Please help yourselves to anything you want and if you desire anything let me know, kupo." He didn't care that he had repeated himself somewhat but Mooga felt that he was not needed any further and tried to exit the room as quickly as possible. He felt really out of place right now.

He floated away as quickly as his little wings could take him, and quietly closed the door behind him.

As soon as they were alone, Tidus turned to Yuna, "Enjoy the bath?"

She gave him a small smile, "Of course. I think I over did it on the hot water though."

"I don't think so," Tidus said, "We're getting free room service, I don't think they'd charge us for the water."

Yuna had a towel in her hands and continued to try and dry her hair. Ever since the defeat of Vegnagun she had let her hair grow out more and as a result it needed far more care. It reached just past her shoulders and she no longer had the tail she had worn during her sphere hunter days. Though with the tropical island climate, trying to get dry was next to impossible with this humidity.

Tidus was just as unfortunate. His upper body had not cooled off during the night and after he woke up in the bed he went outside to the balcony and had been sweating ever since. He was just grateful that he didn't get the bed damp. Yuna had slept in for a while longer after he woke up and he was happy to know she had slept undisturbed.

Still, the one thing that bothered him was how they got to the island in the first place.

He had been staying on Besaid Island with Yuna and after a slow walk on the beach they were engulfed in a bright white light, and when he woke up he found himself in a fluffy white bed with her sound asleep.

He didn't recognize the surroundings from anywhere he had been to before, and Yuna hadn't said a word about it either.

Then again, she hadn't spoken much since the day began. It was so unlike her to not be talkative. Then again, being taken to a mysterious but beautiful tropical island against your will ought to do that, Tidus thought.

Yuna had taken a seat at the table, and she gestured to Tidus to do the same. He did so without a word.

"Ah man, I meant to ask the moogle where we are," he said, hoping to strike up a conversation to clear the air.

Yuna lowered her fork, which she had been using to eat some fruit, "He said he worked for Mog's Resort. I suppose that is where we are, though I can say, I do not think this is on Spira."

Tidus was surprised by her answer, "Wonder if this is like a dream or something..." he tapped a glass full of ice water with his finger. He felt the cold of the ice on the glass. Were it a dream he would not have felt it, so it was not a dream. Then again he knew how a dream felt, since he had been one at one time. "Guess we can always ask him when he comes back."

Yuna gave a short smile, nodded once, then went about eating her meal.

She wasn't in any rush to go anywhere, in fact, she seemed quite calm with herself at the moment. Mostly because of who was with her, she could go anywhere as long as Tidus was with her.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast went by quietly and after that Tidus and Yuna left their room with Mooga as their guide. He led them downstairs and into the lobby.

"Now, since breakfast is over the island is open for you to enjoy, kupo," the moogle said, going towards an open set of doors that led to the beach. From there Tidus and Yuna could see the white sand beach. It was devoid of human life, though there were a few large beach umbrellas spread out along the entire stretch and there was a wooden hut along the tree line that was another rest area.

Tidus took a few steps forward, his bare feet touching the cool smooth sand that in in the shade. "Looks deserted, where is everyone else?"

Mooga spun in the air, "The other guests have yet to get outside, and you're the first to be here, kupo."

Tidus removed his shirt and put it on a wooden table nearby. He'd come back for it later. He was used to this type of climate now that he lived on Besaid Island with Yuna. All he wore was his tattered shorts and his father's necklace. He was ready for fun in the sun.

Yuna, on the other hand, remained in the lobby. Not that she was hesitant to go outside, she actually wanted to go out and feel the sun and water on her skin. She just wasn't dressed for it. She was in her formal dress and she didn't want to ruin it.

She spoke to Mooga politely, "Is there a place I can find something more appropriate for the water?"

The moogle nodded and went to the main desk. He grabbed a blue wand that had a gold star on the tip and went over to Yuna, who was looking rather puzzled. "I can handle that for you, miss. Just let me do this, kupo—" He raised the wand over Yuna's head and sparkling dust fell from the star. Yuna looked down to avoid the dust from getting in her eyes, though it disappeared before it landed on it, its effect was complete. Mooga returned to float in front of her, looking quite pleased with himself. "There. Now, you shouldn't have to worry about your clothes, kupo."

Not sure what to make of what had possibly happened, Yuna looked to Tidus, who had ventured a bit further out onto the beach and was now standing in the sun. He waved his hand for her join him.

Deciding to take a leap of faith, Yuna took a quick breath and moved forward without further hesitation. She kept on walking and with Tidus' back to her he failed to notice the effect of the magic Mooga had bestowed on her.

Tidus turned around to check if Yuna was following him, and he saw that her outfit had changed. She no longer wore the dress but had changed into something more fitting for a beach side stroll. A dark blue bathing suit that was in two pieces, the top had golden straps that went over her shoulders and was tight in the back. The front of the top was clasped in the center with a pink flower lock. The top itself covered her chest modestly and had light pink flower imprints on the fabric. The rest of Yuna's upper body was exposed. The bottom half of her new outfit comprised of a simple bikini bottoms colored the same as her top, but the eye catcher was the purple half skirt that had a design that reminded Tidus of Yuna's summoner skirt.

Yuna didn't realize what had happened until she caught Tidus' eyes staring at her. "What's wrong?"

Had he not seen her in her sphere hunter garb a year ago, Tidus would have been surprised by what his eyes had just seen. Luckily he had matured enough to where he didn't make a fool out of himself in front of her.

"Your outfit changed," he nodded in approval, "You look good, Yuna."

Though she was shocked at her outfit changed, she was grateful it was a more conservative outfit that was chosen for her. She didn't like showing much skin, but if it helped her in the sun, not to mention it got Tidus' approval she could live with it. The skirt was a nice touch, she thought. "Thanks, Tidus."

Tidus gave her a smile before offering her his hand. Yuna gladly accepted it.

The two walked along the beach hand in hand, talking about little things like if they should still live with Wakka and Lulu or get their own place, as well as choose if they should travel the world together and not have to worry about their responsibilities.

Yuna was more favorable of the former. "I think our own home should be our top priority. After three years of journeying I am not too inclined to go another just yet."

Tidus shrugged his shoulders. "Sounds good to me. I'll have to ask Wakka about housing." He felt the warm ocean water on his feet. He and Yuna hadn't been walking in a straight line and had instead been walking more towards the water. It wasn't until now that he realized this.

Yuna seemed to be enjoying the water. She didn't want her skirt to get wet, so she brought the length up and tied it around her waist just in time for a decent sized wave to hit her knees. Except for the large umbrellas marking the beach as a tourist attraction Yuna couldn't help but feel a certain level of familiarity with her home island. Maybe that was why she was calm despite not knowing how she got on this beautiful island in the first place.

Tidus stood behind her, her back to him, and he put his arms around her waist, "You alright?"

Yuna tilted her head to the side he whispered in, "Yes, just thinking about home."

"You homesick already?"

She shook her head, "No, it's just that I can't help but feel like we never left."

"I don't think we could do anything intimate if we were back home." He brought his hands to rest on her stomach, she could feel his fingers trace her navel and she shifted her legs. A playful smile went across her lips.

"No, not without anyone walking in on us," Yuna said. She relaxed into his touch, and let the waves go over her feet. "This is why I am glad, regardless of how we got here, that we are alone here."

Tidus couldn't help but agree, and he hoped that their stay would be a slow but pleasurable one.


	3. Chapter 3

"Curfew is in effect, Mister Mog, and all the guests are in the hotel, kupo."

The staff of the resort was finishing up their rounds, putting papers away and cleaning up the desks while making sure everything was ready for the following morning. There was even a moogle checking the weather forecast for the next seven days, making sure the weather was in optimal conditions for a tropical vacation.

Mister Mog was floating around with his entourage of smaller moogles getting updates from them. For one moogle to run a resort was indeed a daunting challenge Mog didn't show any signs of stress at the job. He had been running it for a very long time, and had yet to run into something that would drive him nuts. Save for Kupo Nuts, that is.

He checked off a request form another moogle had offered him and moved onto another pressing matter. "By the way, I heard that the rocks behind the waterfall are cracking, kupo."

The smaller moogle named Mooge nodded, "Yes sir, kupo! Seems the gradual disintegration of the water on the rocks is making it crack."

"Why hadn't I been notified of this before? This could pose a threat to our guests, kupo!"

"We only discovered it today, kupo! A few guests notified us of rocks falling in the lagoon and we inspected it later in the afternoon. We plan to block off a section of the lagoon as a precautionary measure to ensure the safety of everyone, kupo. After that we will begin working to make it stable again."

Mog sighed, "Well, least we found it before it crashed. Things could be a lot worse, kupo."

The two moogles then heard squeaking that gave them the impression that something was off. The moogle behind the large computer screen was going bonkers. So much so that his pom-pom looked like it would fly off any moment, "Mister Mog! We have a problem, kupo!"

Quickly the moogles all gathered around the desk but moved out of Mog's way when he approached, "What is it, kupo?" Going through his mind was all sorts of calamitous problems that could be the problem: ships discovering the island, an eidolon emerging from within the island, or even a swarm of vegetarian bugs that could eat the island's vegetation all went through his mind. However, none of those turned out to be the problem.

The smaller moogle brought a picture of a nasty looking storm heading towards the island, "It's terrible, kupo! Tropical storm fast approaching!"

The other moogles gave signs of panic but Mog remained steadfast.

"I see...and it doesn't look like it is going to miss us either, kupo..." There had been threats of tropical storms and hurricanes in the past but by multiple strokes of luck the resort had always been spared. This time the storm seemed to be heading right for it with no sign of diverting its path. What bothered Mog however was how fast the storm had formed; it was like it had come from out of nowhere.

"How long until it gets here, kupo?"

The moogle typed away at the keyboard and kept its eyes on the computer screen, "This time tomorrow night it will be at our doorstep, kupo. We should have visuals on it by sunrise though. We'll get the full force of it when it arrives, kupo!"

Another moogle approached the desk, "What should we do sir? We might have to lock down the island and keep everyone inside-"

Mog wasn't paying attention to anyone around him. Not out of panic or nervousness, the gears in his head were turning and protocols for such an event were beginning to be made in his mind.

He knew what needed to be done. "Nobody panic. I know what to do, kupo. It will take all night but we can do it, kupo."

Curfew was put into effect, but the moogles didn't have to tell Tidus or Yuna about it for they had returned to their room just shortly before the call had been made.

Yuna stood on the balcony overlooking the beach, and she was calmly enjoying the view. Though the sun was setting and the air was getting cooler as a result Yuna still felt warm and thus was still in her swimsuit from earlier. The sun was about down in the horizon, the waves continued to soothe the woman's mind with the sound they made while a cool breeze sent a minor chill along her skin. That was when Tidus walked up behind her and he wrapped his arms around her waist in a loving embrace, which Yuna welcomed with glee.

'Always with me, where I need him to be,' thought the former summoner. She closed her eyes and sighed in content. His bare chest warmed her body where skin met skin, and she enjoyed this moment with him.

Resting his chin on Yuna's shoulder, Tidus whispered into her ear, "Feels so much like home, doesn't it?"

Yuna put her hands on his arms, this topic had been brought up earlier and yet she couldn't help but once again agree with him.

"It feels the same, even though we both know that it isn't."

Tidus smiled into her skin, "I wasn't talking about the scenery."

Taken slightly off guard, Yuna realized what he meant. When they were together, no matter if it was on Besaid or in Zanarkand or anywhere else on Spira, even in another world on a romantic tropical island that was what they defined as being home.

And Yuna didn't want it any other way. "Home, where my heart always is."

Tidus brought his lips to Yuna's cheek and kissed her lightly.

Wanting more of this tranquility Yuna turned in his arms and kissed Tidus on the lips. He didn't hold back, and returned the affectionate gesture with another. Yuna responded by wrapping her arms around his neck.

Finally, a few minutes after it started, Tidus pulled back to catch his breath. Not only that but to also ask Yuna something. "So, where are we going to go tomorrow?"

The summoner looked out at the beach, but before she could give an answer she noticed something ominous in the horizon. Flashes of light and black menacing clouds.

"A storm…"

Tidus turned and saw it too, and to be frank it ruined the mood. "Damn it."

Yuna lowered her arms and rested her head against his shoulder, "I'm not sure what we will do tomorrow, but we have a storm to worry about…"

"That doesn't matter to me, we'll have fun before the storm comes rolling in," Tidus said, putting his arms around Yuna's shoulders.

Yuna certainly hoped so.


	4. Interrupted Memories

_I've been wanting to return to my Paradise anthology, especially this one, and trying to make it bittersweet is a fun challenge._

* * *

Even with the heat being something of a nuisance, Yuna had slept pretty comfortably. That was more attributed to the fact that she lived on an island that had a humid climate all year round. Still, she had gotten up early enough to where she had greeted the moogle who had come to serve her and Tidus breakfast. Her lover remained fast asleep on the bed, passed out and snoring softly.

The moogle quietly entered the room with his breakfast cart, where a plate of chocobo and moogle shaped waffles and toast were fresh and waiting to be eaten, along with a trio of drinks that were juices to be offered.

The moogle, wearing the name tag Mooga quietly approached Yuna as she sat at the table with her hands on her lap.

"Hello there miss, kupo! Sleep well?"

Yuna nodded once, "Yes, thank you." She secretly didn't want to talk about any discomfort she had during the night out of respect for the hospitality of the resort and thus kept quiet about it.

"I have a grand-well, grand isn't the exact word I would use to describe this meal-I think you'll enjoy it nonetheless, kupo. Waffles and Cactuar juice at the ready before you go outside. Also, the sun is burning today, so I have packed sunblock and suntan lotions if you're into spending time in the sun, kupo."

Yuna accepted the meal with gratitude and the moogle went about serving her when Tidus finally rose from the bed. His skin was all sticky from the perspiration but he was sued to it since living on Besaid with Yuna for a long while. He yawned and noticed Yuna eating at the table, "Yo, Yuna, how long have you been up?"

He got up and walked over to the table. Yuna had taken a bite out of the waffle offered to her, and a wave of the scent from the table had reached the Blitzball player's nose. His stomach growled as a result.

Yuna giggled, "It seems you're hungry, Tidus."

Tidus rubbed the back of his head, somewhat embarrassed. "Seems so...hope there's enough to fill me up."

"I think we can handle your appetite, kupo. Take a seat, kupo," said the moogle before going about its business. It put a couple of paper sacks on the table. "We also took the liberty of washing your clothes from yesterday. Freshly laundered and ready for another day at the Resort, kupo."

Taking his bag Tidus set it on the floor next to his chair. "Yeah, about that...where else could we go? I mean there's so much to do on the island I'm not sure we would have the time to explore it all before we leave."

Taking a slow drink from her cup of juice Yuna listened for the moogle's response.

She got one. "Well, there is a lagoon in the center of the island beyond the jungle that is somewhat shielded from the sun. That is the only place I can think of that can keep you in the cool, kupo."

Though the idea of going to a large pool was refreshing to him, Tidus had to ask. "The pool isn't going to be much fun if we just look at it."

Yuna knew what he was referencing. Though this was the second day of their vacation on the island neither of them had actually done anything except talk. That and bask in each other's company, but that sort of thing was more special to them than it sounded.

"This time I think I will swim."

Yuna's proclamation got Tidus excited. Finally, he thought. He hadn't wanted to push Yuna into being more proactive as of late but he was so energetic that he had to keep moving. Though it was easily noted that he slowed down considerably in Yuna's presence. Not that she couldn't keep up with him, on the contrary, he slowed to a crawl because it was better to have someone at his side to enjoy life with. "I think a swim in the lagoon sounds like a good idea."

Yuna's smile at his words was bright as the sun. "Then we better hurry and get there before the storm arrives."

Finishing their breakfast at a hurried pace Yuna and Tidus walked hand in hand through the jungle on the path the moogles had suggested to them. The air outside was unbearably humid and even Tidus who wore nothing but shorts was sweating like crazy. His entire upper body was covered in it.

"Geez, I know it can be humid on a tropical island but this is beyond ridiculous!"

Yuna agreed, and on the inside she was glad she had changed her outfit from the previous day. She had forgone the skirt she had worn yesterday and went into a style a bit more revealing in her case. A two piece bikini consisting of a black and blue top with thin straps that dangled loosely on her shoulders and matching bottoms. Considering her usual attire when she was home nowadays this was a rather shocking change, but it wasn't like she had never gone in the more risqué fashion before.

Like Tidus she was covered in perspiration from the simplest movement and the sun made her almost regret coming outside. Luckily it didn't take them long to get to the lagoon and she was instantly blown away by the scene.

A tall waterfall in the background had water falling into a pool that had sporadic rocks in it. Rays from the sun beamed down weakly, they were partially blocked by the mist generated by the waterfall and thus it was much more pleasant than the rest of the island.

Yuna still held onto Tidus' hand and she could only express her admiration of the picture before her in one word. "Beautiful."

Tidus agreed, "I'm personally glad we came here..." Just looking at the water made him shiver with anticipation, not to mention eagerness to get cold after suffering in the heat. He reluctantly let go of Yuna's hand and ran into the lagoon. The moment his hot feet made contact with the ice cold water he actually cursed out loud.

"DAMN IT'S COLD!"

Yuna laughed before she ran on up to join him. The water was indeed ice cold. Colder than the strongest ice spell Lulu could ever conjure up, but after a minute or two of adjustment she was able to get used to it enough to where she sat down. She was up to her chest in ice water and the only immediate drawback was the small headache she got from it. She got over that in a hurry and went into a deeper part of the lagoon.

Tidus had gotten on one of the large rocks in the pool and sat down. The rocks in the pool were all the same, smooth surface and exposed to the sun though Tidus noted they were nowhere near as hot as on the beach.

Looking over at Yuna Tidus saw that she was now partially floating on her back whilst the water flowed around her. Taking it slow he swam over to her, it was deep enough to where he had no choice but to swim to her. "You okay?"

Yuna's eyes were closed and though her eyes were under the water she heard him perfectly. "Yes."

"Feel like I'm on Gagazet again," said Tidus as he joined her in floating in the water. Both of them for a long time stared up at the sky.

Under the water the two held hands, the only source of warmth in the freeze. Memories of a similar intimate event from years ago entered their minds in unison, back during a time where the thoughts of the future were dark and full of sorrow. Regrets and fate, hopes and dreams, all lost in a spiral of death.

That was another life time ago now. Tidus turned to Yuna and saw that she was smiling at him with her eyes open. He got to a vertical stance and she followed him up. Wasting little time she put her arms around his neck and kissed him. It wasn't a frantic kiss, maybe a bit of desperation behind her, more than likely borne from the memories she had just remembered. Memories of a spring, of tears that flowed like a waterfall, and the loss of hope that was part of a duty that meant death to a life that had not fully blossomed. She didn't want to remember the pain, and so Yuna forced her emotions onto Tidus. He was the only one whom she could call upon to save her from her torture, and he was more than welcome to save her.

Saving her was what he was good at, after all, second only to loving her.

He'd never leave Yuna, he had pledged to her that he would be at her side forever.

Time in the water went by quickly for the two, and eventually the cold got the better of them. Taking shelter on one of the flattened rocks in the lagoon Yuna was laid out to bask in the sun on her back while Tidus sat next to her.

"Have to say, this was the best place to go for today," he said.

Yuna sat up and propped herself on her elbows, lifting her chin to the sky. she saw dark grey clouds starting to form above and her spirits began to sink. She didn't like storms to begin with and this was ruining the good mood she had just acquired. "Looks like the storm is approaching faster than we were told."

Tidus raised his head to look in the sky, and from the expression she saw on his face Yuna knew he became depressed as well.

"Well that just sucks..."

The sun's rays disappeared quickly, and with it gone Yuna got to her feet. "Maybe we should consider heading back to the hotel."

Tidus got on his feet as well. Stretching his limbs he saw Yuna looking at him, a grateful smile on her lovely face.

"Thank you, Tidus. For everything," she said with genuine feeling.

He reached for her hands and held them in his own, his thumbs gently and slowly running over her skin. For a few long moments the Blitzball player just held eye contact with the lovely summoner.

He did so until he shamefully admitted something. "...I'm not sure what to say."

Yuna giggled, "I know how you feel, so you don't have to say anything."

He gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks, because I suck at this."

Knowing that he was always better at actions than he was with words, Yuna laughed. "I didn't want to say anything but since you said it yourself..."

"Hey, just because I admit it doesn't mean you can add insult to injury here," he replied.

This time both of them laughed together.

"Get a room you two."

The words of a mysterious voice forced Tidus to drop Yuna's hands and off to the side he saw that a young man with tattoos on his muscular arms was watching the two. He had his arms across his chest and his spikey black hair was seemingly untouched by the water.

Tidus didn't know who this guy was and to be frank he didn't care. Except for the fact that he had interrupted his time with Yuna. "No one asked you to watch, pal."

It was partially a joke but there was a bit of seriousness in it that Tidus left bare for anyone to notice.

If the stranger noticed it he didn't show any evidence of it. "Shut up."

Yuna's playful and free side took refuge behind her lady-like mannerisms in the presence of this man. She didn't like the vibe she got off him and as such treated him like a stranger. "Please don't be like that. We thought we were alone and such you can't blame us for what we did."

"I don't care. You two could do that in your room, not in public where you can make people sick with your show."

His rudeness left Yuna shocked though she hid it from view. Tidus on the other hand wasn't liking this guy's attitude one bit. "Like I said, you didn't have to watch."

The stranger lowered his arms, and the sight of his scarred muscular frame didn't make Tidus back down. He didn't even move when the stranger got onto the same rock and the two men began to size each other up. The stranger was easily over six feet tall but Tidus remained steadfast. "Take your girl and go before I make you."

Tensions were rising and Yuna got between the two men and tried to put distance between them before things got out of hand. "Stop it both of you. We were just going anyway."

Going around the stranger Yuna grabbed Tidus by his left arm and had to yank him along so he would follow her.

The mood and atmosphere was going bad faster than the weather, and it was ripe to explode.


End file.
